I remember your name
by BehindBrokenness452
Summary: "I've gotta live with the choices I've made..." Draco  Dramonie...kinda sad...song fic


I remember your name

"I've gotta live with the choice I've made and I can't live with myself today'' Draco (dramonie….depressing)

I slowly make my way through the small muggle town, past the small shops and houses. I know where I'm going, and I don't want to stop and talk. Today she would have been four years old.

_Hey Lucy I remember your name _

_I left a dozen roses on your grave to today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while…got some things I need to say _

I stare at her grave for a long time, the grass is still wet from the morning dew, but I don't care. I trace her name with my fingers and try to hold back my tears, Malfoy's never cry. _"She didn't cry Draco…why didn't she cry?" _Hermione's voice still haunts me, four years later. I wish I could change things; I just want to start over…

_Now that it's over, _

_I just want to hold her. _

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_The little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over _

_I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today…_

*Two Years Ago*

I could hear her crying, even though she tried to muffle it into her pillow. I reached out to her and she pulled away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She just kept crying, heartbroken gut wrenching sobs and I couldn't help her. "Sweetie, honey I'm sorry." I whispered wrapping my arms around her comforting her. "Why did she die Draco? She didn't do anything wrong…she was perfect!" Hermione cried burying herself into my chest. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry…Malfoy's don't cry. I look in the corner of the room where the one picture we have of her is, she looks like she's sleeping…Today she would have been two years old.

_Hey, Lucy I remembered your birthday _

_They said it bring some closure to say your name _

_I know I'd do it different if I had the chance _

_But all I've got are these roses to give _

_And they can't help me make amends. _

*1 year ago*

I wake up in a cold sweat, our daughter is screaming. I run from the bed and towards the baby's room. I fling the door open and I see Hermione lying on the ground. She's bleeding. "Draco, she whispered softly. I ran to her and muttered some spells, being careful this time, focusing on the exact wording of the spell…no mistakes, no mistakes, no mistakes. I look into Hermione's eyes and she's crying, but she doesn't seem scared. We sit quietly for a few moments as she mutters some spells to herself. We know the baby is alive….I didn't kill this one.

*Present*

I'm crying now, I can see her staring at me; she is a miniature of her mother and she smiles and waves at me. I know she's not real, but I can't help reaching my arms out to her. I hear her giggle and she runs to my arms.

_Here we are, _

_Now you're in my arms _

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are _

_For a brand new start _

_Living the life we could've had _

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand _

_Me and Lucy never wanna end _

*Present*

I trace the name one last time before I head home to my wife and son. I smile at the little girl playing in the leaves and she waves to me. I take out my wand and point it at her, she giggles and disappears. Hermione comes up behind me and grabs my hand. "She's beautiful." She whispers, our son in her arms. I turn and look at her. "Do you think she hates me?" I whisper softly. Hermione pauses for a moment and then shakes her head. "No, you were trying to save her…there was no way we could have known that that would have….that that would have killed her." I nod

_Hey Lucy I remember your name…._

***In case that wasn't clear (I wrote it in 10mins) Draco and Hermione were pregnant and she started having complications, Draco did a spell but it ended up with her miscarrying. (Lucy) A few years later they are pregnant again and the same thing happens only this time Draco says a different spell that ended up saying the baby, and adding to his guilt. I wanted that last scene to kind of symbolize Draco coming to peace with the death of his daughter and the family not forgetting her **


End file.
